La Mantra Mori
by Barisback
Summary: Le Death Note est une arme dangereuse pour l'être humain. Que se passerait-il si elle tombait entre les mains de l'un d'entre eux ? [Univers de Death Note - assez sombre - dérangé - présence d'anglais (traduis) - texte dépressif. NE LISEZ PAS CECI SI VOUS ETES DEPRESSIF ! ]


**DEATH NOTE - LA MANTRA MORI**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **UNPERFECT**

 **!^! DISCLAIMER : DEATH NOTE EST UNE OEUVRE DE FICTION (adaptée en livre, anime, films, ect..) QUI NE M'APPARTIENT PAS. ELLE EST LA PROPRIETE INTELLECTUELLE EXCLUSIVE DE SES AUTEURS DE BASES - dont j'ai totalment zappé le nom, et pourtant j'en ai bouffé de leurs manga à ces deux là ... navrée. EN D'AUTRES TERMES, J'EMPRUNTE SEULEMENT LE CADRE, L'UNIVERS DE DEATH NOTE POUR ECRIRE. LA BISE. !^!**

 _Coucou bande de saucisses aux herbes ! Vous avez lu le titre ? Oui ? OUI !? Vous faites de l'Italien et vous avez lus_ _ **Death Note**_ _? tant mieux. Sachez que c'est encore mieux si ce titre ne vous est pas inconnu. Il s'agit en effet du titre d'une chanson de_ _Ghost_ _/Ghost B.C.,_ _ **"la Mantra Mori",**_ _littéralement_ _ **"le sortillège de mort".**_ _Donc oui la chanson est une sorte d'invoquation noire de la mort. Elle est très difficile à trouver sur Youtube puisque disponible uniquement dans l'édition deluxe de "_ _ **Infesstissumam**_ _", Album N°2 du groupe. Oui je suis fan de ces mecs._

 _Et là tout le monde s'y attends :_ _ **UNE SOUNDFIC SUR GHOST !**_

 _Si c'est ce que vous avez pensé, vous êtes à côté de vos pompes._

 _Non, en réalité je n'ai pas choisi ce titre simplement pour vous faire de fausses idées ou juste un clin d'oeil à mes suédois favoris. Non, c'est par rapport à l'histoire du Death Note en elle-même. Mais bref._

 _ **^!^ IMPORTANT ! LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL EST DEPRESSIF A MORT (Death Note...mort... lol), ET SANS TOUT VOUS SPOILER - parce-que oui je définis la fin avant même de commencer - CA VA PAS ETRE LA JOIE. EN BREF, NE LISEZ PAS CELA SI VOUS ETES A TENDANCE DEPRESSIVE OU EN DEPRESSION, CA POURRAIT VOUS RUINER LE MORAL. BISOUS. ^!^**_

 _Sur ce, je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter :_

 _LET IT GO ! /LET IT GOOOOOO *se prend pupuce dans le nez*_

Fade. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je veux qualifier cette existence. Des journées de cours maussades, une vie banale, pâle, vide, sans saveur en somme. Les rares choses pouvant aigailler mes journées sont tellement insinifiantes que je n'y prête guère plus aucune attention. De toute façon, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Vivre pour mourir, est-ce cela notre avenir ? Oui. Courir après le temps ne sert à rien, il fini toujours par nous rattraper et nous emmener avec lui dans les abysses noires et profondes de la mort. Né poussière, tu redeviendras poussière. Ainsi va la vie. Les seules lois qui nous régissent ne sont plus celles des hommes, ni les siennes, mais celle de la Mort, sa vielle amante. Et qui pourra me contredire en ce monde ? Les fous, les aveugles, les optimistes, les idiots. Mais certainnement pas les gens éclairés tel que vous et moi.

 _Mon coeur est vide._

 _Mon âme est noire,_

 _Plus que le ciel parsemé d'étoiles le soir._

 _Qui peut encore discerner au travers ce visage livide;_

 _La lueur vivante,_

 _Mouvante, luisante;_

 _Dans mes yeux ?_

 _Qui le peut ?_

 _Nul être dont je puisse sentir la présence..._

Mon seul espoir, la seule chose qui me motive, c'est la poésie. J'aime les auteurs sombres, passionés, déchirés, comme Hugo, Poe, Baudelaire, Rimbaud... Tant de grands noms qui me fonds frémir, presque jouir à chaque fois que je tourne les pages et entame un énième vers.

Que ferrais-je de ma vie sans la poésie ? Rien, très certainnement.

Cela doit d'ailleurs être la raison pour laquelle mes professeurs m'ont immédiatement dirigés vers une fillière littéraire. Ma maîtrise des langues mortes et vivantes, mes raisonnements construits et rationnels, ma manière de penser plus large et mon intelligence hors-normes... Tout ces facteurs m'ont conduits vers une fillière faisant travailler l'intellect, et non simplement les raisonnements binaires et carrés imposés par la logique mathématique.

Je pense que c'est en partie à cause de cela que je hais les mathématiques. Cette discipline m'écoeure au plus haut point. Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, recracher les raisonnements prémachés et appris par coeur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai toujours exceller dans les matières scientifiques : Elles sont bien plus simples qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout ses idiots qui ont atteris en L parce-qu'ils ont échoués leur passage en fillière S ou ES. Pire que cela : Je les méprise. Je les exècre. Je ne peut plus les voirs. J'ai envie de voir tout ces féneants disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Cela arrangerait bien l'humanité : à quoi serviront-ils de toute manière ? Que ferront-ils après l'obtention du Baccalauréat, s'ils parviennent à l'obtenir ? Qui donc voudra bien d'eux ? Quel employeur est assez fou pour embaucher un abruti qui sait réfléchir, parler 18 langues inconnues du grands public, déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes, s'il ne sait pas compter ? Tout ce que feront ces attardés après leurs études, c'est crouler sous les ponts ou s'engraisser avec l'argent des honnêtes gens. Je les hais.

Encore une journée des plus banales. Encore une journée gâchée à m'assomer de cours ennuyeux, à regarder défiler des visages plus laids les uns que les autres, à marcher de longues minutes en silence pour rentrer chez moi, à m'affaler sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque, sans rien faire. Et cela pendant plusieurs heures durant, me levant parfois pour saisir mon carnet noir et, dans un élan d'inspiration, griffoner quelques mots incompréhensibles à ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de la langue de Shakspeare. Lisez plutôt :

 _A Red light glow in the dark Une lumière rouge brille dans le noir_

 _A Whisper wander in my room Un Murmurre erre dans ma chambre_

 _Ah ! Godness ! Ah ! Mon Dieu !_

 _It's in my Mind ! C'est dans mon esprit ! (sens = c'est entré)_

 _I can't cast it out ! Je ne peux le jetter dehors !_

 _So hard to find ! Trop dur à trouver !_

 _More to catch ! Plus à attraper !_

 _I wonder I'm just Mad... J'imagine que je suis juste fou..._

Parfois je trouve mes écrits plutôt pas mal, parfois même j'en suis fièr. Mais la plupart du temps, j'ai simplement envie d'arracher les pages de ce satané journal et de les mettre au feu, tant je trouve cela mauvais. Le poème précédent en est un bien bel exemple.

Je me hais tellement. Je suis si imparfait ! Je rate tout ce que j'entreprends ! Avoir 19.75 au lieu de 20 ? Impensable ! J'en mourrais ! Grand Dieu, j'en meures déjà ! Pourquoi, Oh grand pourquoi ne suis-je pas parfait ! Moi qui m'y entraînne si dur ! Tout les matins et tout les soirs ! Chaqun de mes gestes me sert à polir le diamant brut que je suis. Je voudrais tellement devenir une chose parfaite, intouchable, insaisisable. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis l'incarnation de la perfection ! Je ne suis pas parfait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !? Je ne puis me résoudre à l'accepter ! Pas sans me battre !

Tout ça, c'est de leur faute ! De votre faute ! Vous m'empêchez de m'épanouir ! D'atteindre mon but ! Je vous hais ! Je vous éxècre, vous méprise ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! Personne ne le mérite !

Pas même moi...

 _Ok... ce personnage est vraiment partit en cacahuètes ! Bon je vous rassure, c'est volontaire. Non je ne fais jamais rien par hasard._

 _Bref ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus._

 _Que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça coûte rien et ça m'aide, d'une part à m'améliorer, et d'autre part à me motiver pour écrire._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne fin de [insérer moment journée] et une bonne continuation sur internet !_


End file.
